Release My Heart
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] They were so similar, they did not even notice... AsuCaga


Author's notes: Another AsuCaga!

FYI, my AsuCaga's are actually written based of themes from LJ comm 30 Nights. I'm going to complete it really soon so I'm thinking if I should claim an Athrun/Cagalli pairing in another community to write more AsuCagas.

This has been rotting in my computer for sometime. I was angsty when I wrote it and then came my writer's block and my sugary mood. Finally I got the right mood back and completed it!

Thanks to all my reviewers! Enjoy this story and please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Release My Heart**

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted.

"Athrun!" Cagalli screamed back.

Both of them glared at each other.

"You're just a big tomboy Cagalli!" Athrun yelled.

"What about you?" Cagalli snorted. "You are just and idiot who acts like a gentleman in front of everybody!"

Athrun and Cagalli were having a big fight. Athrun, usually cool and reserved, totally lost it while Cagalli always had a fiery temper. Her blazing amber orbs were proof of that. Athrun was not to be outdone though. His emerald eyes were filled with anger. Besides the rage which resided in their eyes, the couple did not notice they had something else in common.

"Oh yeah?" Athrun said in a challenging tone. "And what's the whole big idea of you happily running off to get married to that purple-haired freak Yuna Seiran when I had actually even proposed to you?" Athrun looked at Cagalli directly into the eye.

Cagalli kept quiet at this. She knew she had made a mistake agreeing to Yuna's marriage proposal. However Yuna was already dead. Cagalli did not like him, but she was not so hard-hearted as to bad-mouth a dead man.

Seeing Cagalli was speechless, Athrun added mercilessly: "Cat's got your tongue Cagalli? So you finally acknowledge the fact that you _cheated _my feelings?"

Cagalli shot a fierce glare at Athrun. "I know I shouldn't have agreed to marry him but he's already dead Athrun Zala! Can't you be kinder to a dead man?" she retorted.

"Kind to him?" Athrun snorted. "So you still have feelings for that Seiran eh?" he said with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

Upon hearing that, the anger within Cagalli totally exploded. She was never going to let Athrun get away with this.

"Speak for yourself, Athrun Zala!" Cagalli screamed. "What about Meyrin? And that Lacus impersonator Mia? I would never believe you if you said you had nothing to do with them!" she fumed.

"Wh…what?" Athrun let out angrily.

"Cat's got your tongue?" Cagalli mimicked.

Cagalli's comment aggravated Athrun further. "First of all Cagalli, Mia is dead. Do NOT drag her into the picture. Meyrin is only a friend, or more like a sister to me! I'm not like someone who actually almost married a purple-haired freak!" he said sarcastically.

Cagalli's amber orbs turned completely into balls of fire. "I don't believe any of those fibs Zala!" she exploded. "It is obvious Meyrin likes you; even a fool is able to tell! What about dragging the dead into this? You brought Yuna into it in the first place! And it is so clear that Mia absolutely LOVES you Athrun Zala!"

"You…" Athrun stopped to glare at Cagalli who returned it with equal vigour. Tension was so high in the room that the energy harnessed from it would be able to turn night into day.

It was Athrun who broke the icy tension.

"Why am I quarrelling with you about this?" Athrun rolled his eyes. "I have better things to do."

Cagalli opened her eyes wide at his comment. "You have better things to do?" she remarked, the volume of her voice rising. "If you haven't noticed Zala, **I AM **the Head Representative of Orb! I would have better things to do then quarrel with a Coordinator like you!" she shouted.

"Representative of Orb?" Athrun snorted. "The Head Representative of Orb had to marry a purple-haired freak to secure her power in the government?"

"Athrun Zala! That's enough!" Cagalli was practically flaming now.

"Enough? What's enough?" Athrun looked straight at Cagalli in the eye.

"I have had enough of this!" Cagalli screamed. "Why do you always have to find faults in me? I know I am not perfect but I have tried my very best! I hate you Athrun Zala!"

Athrun stared at Cagalli. He certainly did not expect her to say that she hated him.

"So you hate me now." Athrun said after a moment of silence. His heart hurt, and every word he said were dipped in pain. Then he gave a little chuckle. Cagalli stared and him and wondered what was wrong with him.

"I see." Athrun nodded his head and smiled. "So that is why you went to get married. So that is why you took off my ring. I understand it all now. I understand it all too well." The smile faded to a fierce look in his eyes.

"Wh…what are you saying?" Cagalli stuttered.

"I see no point in us staying together." Athrun said and gazed Cagalli in the eye. After a brief pause, he continued. "If we were ever together in the first place."

"What?" Cagalli gazed back at Athrun. "If we were ever together in the first place? What the hell are you saying?"

"It was all a lie wasn't it?" Athrun said. "The two years, till now."

"You think that's a lie?" Cagalli raised her voice, slightly choking. "You think that's a lie?"

"Then what was it?" Athrun looked away.

"Fine. That's a lie. What did I waste those two years of my life for?" Tears were beginning to well up in Cagalli's eyes. "I threw away my heart to a jerk!"

"Was your heart ever truly ever mine? Was there even a place for me?" Athrun accused. "Did you even think of me when I was gone? Do you know that I think of you every single moment you are not by my side? Do you know how much I hated hearing that you are to marry Seiran someday?"

"Do you know I thought of you every single day when we were apart? Do you know how bad it felt to know that I was marrying somebody else other than you? Do you know how jealous I was seeing you around other girls?" Cagalli shouted back. "Do you know that my entire heart and soul is not mine anymore?" she started to cry. "Did you know that my heart belonged to you and only you a long time ago? Do you know I'm soulless without you? Do you know how much I love you!" Cagalli broke down, succumbing to her tears.

"Do you know how much it hurts to see you cry!" Athrun let out and embraced the weeping Cagalli. He buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry Cagalli. I really am." His voice softened as he pressed Cagalli closer.

"Please do not hate me Cagalli." Athrun's voice had now become no less than a whisper. "I love you."

At this, Cagalli pulled away from Athrun, clearly astounded. With her eyes still brimming with tears, she brought them up to meet his emerald ones. "Are you sure?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Athrun nodded his head in response. "I'm sure."

With that, Cagalli buried herself in Athrun's embrace once more, crying to her heart's content. He held her tighter, not wanting to let her go again.

"I love you too…" Cagalli said amidst her sobs.

The both of them had not noticed. On the outside, they were vastly different individuals. However, they shared many similarities. Jealousy resided within them no matter how much they tried to hide it. The most important thing they shared in common was that both of them loved each other deeply. Even with all the trials and hurt inflicted on them, this was one thing they shared, and is something that time would be unable to erase.

* * *

Author's notes: For those who are waiting for the next chapter of **Shadows In The Night**, I'm working on it right now even as I am exhausted throughout! Therefore please be patient!

Please read and review!


End file.
